Forum:Kinley Baldwin
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Kinley Ariella Baldwin Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) California Birth date: Character date of birth ''' May 1st '''Blood purity: Character blood status Witch (Werewolf) Species: Character species Werewolf Mother: Name, Aaliyah Father: Name, Eugene Siblings: Everett, Phoebe, Hayleigh, Jett (Quintuplets) Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Kinley Ariella Baldwin is a the fifth child and daughter Aaliyah and Eugene Baldwin. She is a Half-Blood (Werewolf) Witch, a quintuplet. She is five minutes younger than her oldest brother Everett, four minutes younger than her oldest sister Phoebe, three minutes younger than older sister Hayleigh, and almost two minutes younger than older brother Jett. Kinley was born in a Faerie commune in California, alongside her brothers and sisters. Her father Eugene is Half-Fae, her mother Aaliyah is a Pure-Blood (Werewolf) Witch. Kinley loves telling people that she is Part-Fae, she can't prove it, at least she doesn't know how, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. Because it is! Eugene didn't know whether the kids would be wolves or Fae. Aaliyah thought they had a chance of being both, and still thinks they could. Eugene wanted to belive they would only be Fae like him, Kinley he knew right away was a wolf like her mother. The Everett, Phoebe, Hayleigh and Jett, are not showing themselves as one or the other as obviously. Aaliyah has been playing favorites with her youngest daughter since she was outed. Her mother has been breaking her day, and night. It causes tension between Eugene and, Aaliyah sometimes, until they see that the harsh treatment focused on this one child is benefiting all five of the children. Jett and Phoebe are the most easily influenced by Kinley, Eugene calls two of the children his Fae. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Self control, Dexterity, Loyalty Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES In genuine, Mean spirited, Impressionable, Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) She is inept at Potion-making, it feels like it is impossible to remember all that nonsese. She does like brewing because mistakes are fun. Melted, and charred cauldrons are her specialty, sometimes she mixes things together for the explosion. If she doesn't get one, she aims one right on target. Kinley loves combative magic because classes involving spell work raise the adrenaline and Kinley lives for activities that make the blood pump. She loves parkour, free climbing, go kart racing, snorkling, base diving, caving, rafting, hiking, surfing. She also loves martial arts, kick boxing is her favorite. She like to wrestle, and she dreams of becoming a professional boxer or physical therapist. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Kinley has pale skin, she has a milky complexion. She has red hair, she wears it very long, and very wild. She has beautiful blue eyes, they change color. Her eyes appear blue at first glance, a dark green or pale grey any time there after. Kinley has a funky style, her preference is loose fitting attire. She likes medieval, renaissance, and costume clothing. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult Eighth Year Roleplayed by: Username User:Nymi Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 21:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved